Heroes of Truth and Ideals
The Hero of Truth (Japanese: の Hero of Truth) and the Hero of Ideals (Japanese: の Hero of Ideals) are characters from the backstory of , and who appeared in both [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]]. In the games The Heroes of Truth and Ideals are mentioned in , and are usually called "The Twin Heroes". According to legend, they once shared a powerful dragon, but could not decide whether to pursue truth or ideals. The dragon split into two parts, following the Hero of Truth and following the Hero of Ideals. At the beginning of the games, or resides in Dragonspiral Tower as the Dark Stone or Light Stone and is called upon by N to create a world where people and Pokémon are separate. The is tasked with resolving the history the twins began in the past by finding Reshiram or Zekrom in the Light Stone or Dark Stone and reviving it. It is also said that one of the Twin Heroes built the Relic Castle, which became the center of civilization in Unova. Presumably it is the Hero of Truth /Hero of Ideals due to the Light Stone /Dark Stone being found here. In the anime They are twin brothers and are the sons of the King of the People of the Vale that lived one thousand years ago in Kingdom of the Vale. One day, the two brothers began to fight over their beliefs and started a war in the process. This devastated the kingdom and caused the Dragon Force energy that was enriching their kingdom to become corrupted, turning into a destructive and chaotic force that destroyed the land. The chaos the Dragon Force caused forced the King to use 's power to move the Sword of the Vale to the location that would eventually become Eindoak Town. Despite managing to calm the Dragon Force, the King unfortunately died soon after, accidentally leaving Victini trapped inside of the Sword of the Vale's barrier. Reshiram and Zekrom, exhausted from their battle, reverted into stones known as "Dragon Stones". Guilt ridden, the brothers took and hid the stones in a secret cave hidden deep underneath the castle. Pokémon Hero of Truth Shōsuke Tanihara |vaen=Marc Thompson |desc= was used by the Hero of Truth in the war between the brothers. After a long and fierce battle with Zekrom, Reshiram was reverted into a stone form and remained that way until being awakened in the future. }} Hero of Ideals Hideki Takahashi |vaen=Marc Thompson |desc= was used by the Hero of Ideals in the war between the brothers. After a long and fierce battle with Reshiram, Zekrom was reverted into a stone form and remained that way until being awakened in the future. }} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Prior to the start of the , the Heroes of Truth and Ideals were twin heroes who created the Unova region. They used a powerful Dragon and eventually the two brothers argued over how to rule the Unova region. The elder brother pursued the truth while the younger brother pursued ideals. Unable to choose a side, the Dragon Pokémon split into two beings: , who sided with the elder brother, and , who sided with the younger. Sometime after the two brothers battled, Reshiram and Zekrom transformed into the Light and Dark Stones, respectively. Origin The legend of the twin heroes parallels the Roman myth of , two twins who founded the city of Rome. Likewise, the twin heroes built the Relic Castle, which became the center of civilization in Unova at least 2,500 years ago, much like Rome in real-life ancient Europe. The twin heroes' disagreements leading to a fight also parallels the Roman myth. In other languages Category:Characters who are twins Category:Male characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Royalty Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Helden von Wunsch und Wirklichkeit es:Príncipes mellizos it:Eroi della Verità e degli Ideali